Seis Palabras
by Gaby KIvanov
Summary: sin summary... denme una oportunidad es mi primer ItaDei... Yaoi!


***:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *****:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *****:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *****:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *****:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****_

**Titulo: **SEIS PALABRAS

**Anime: **Naruto Shippuden

**Aclaración:** Naruto, y sus personajes no me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador... A Mashashi Kishimoto..!

**Personajes:** Deidara, Itachi... Y un ligero de Minato, Kushina, y Naruto.

**Advertencia:** este fic es YAOI... Así que te pido que si no te gusta este Genero, te advierto que este fic no sera de tu gusto... Pero aun asi gracias.!

**Nota:** antes de iniciar con la historia, en toda es expresada por las narración de Deidara.

**Dedicado**: A **Satomi...** Linda esto en especial es para tiii... espero y te guste...

***:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *****:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *****:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *****:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *****:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:***

**Capitulo Único...**

Pensar con claridad. ¿Pensar en qué? Tú te fuiste .. Sin decirme Adiós .. En realidad el solo se fue ni encuentro algún motivo de aquello.

Al salir de la casa tratare de despejar mi mente, pero este corazón que no sentía amor... Excepto por aquellos que comparto mi vida, como mis padres y mi hermano menor... Ahora late con prisa por ti.

Necesito un motivo. Tú validez, tu esencia, en el aura en el que siempre estas rodeado… me hace falta, te prometí tantas cosas en el cual él al irse se han roto...

Ja! Pero me digo, Que yo si le cumpliré lo que le prometí todas mis promesas en especial una... La mas importante de todas...era la siguiente.

**_".-Nunca te dejare de amar.-"_** Tal vez algún día pueda volver a querer a otro ser pero eso si, nunca los amare... No como tú.

**-Nunca, como tú.-** digo al aire... Sintiendo una mas nostálgico el lugar...

Y yo. Volteo hacia el cielo y lo único que veo es la luna, con unas cuantas estrellas dispersas en el azulado del cielo... Que casi podía decirse que era un color Índigo.

Sin desearlo realmente, dos lagrimas tibias salen de mis orbes Azules... El frió no ayudaba en ese instante, es ahora cuando mas extraño tus brazos... Ademas de que el frió me recordó a ti. Tú carácter era asi, antes de conocerme.

Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez, el frío calaba un poco mas mis huesos... Pero aun no quería regresar.

**.-Sabes nunca podre superar esto... Sabes que cada vez se me es mas difícil olvidar todo lo que vivimos.-** se comenzó a forma un nudo en mi garganta y un vació aun mas grande en mi corazón.

Si se me hace muy difícil no puedo hacerlo, ¿Por qué? Simple por que se hizo muy corto el tiempo que vivimos... Nunca pude saber lo que me atrajo de ti, en un principio te odie... No podía ni verte y ahora no dejo de anhelarte.

Contigo aprendí a valorar lo que una persona vale por si misma, no vale por su físico ni por su estatus social y al igual económico.

Aún tengo muchas cosas presentes... Tantos sentimientos atrapados aquí, donde te has quedado.

En realidad no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo tengo debajo de la luna, ni cuando me hice ridículamente patético. El amor que te tengo no se acabará tan fácil... Te voy a entrar de nuevo, ya sea en esta vida o en otra...

Realmente me eh convertido en todo lo que odiaba gracias a ti.

**.- Quién lo diría ?**.-respire hondo, sentía aun un nudo en garganta**.-Te llegue amar más que a mi vida...-**hice una pequeña pausa.- **Y todo para que, si ya no estas a mi lado.-**dije al tiempo que caía de rodillas de bajo de la misma luna. Ni siquiera escuche como alguien se acercaba, no me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que aquella persona pasará su mano en mi hombro, haciéndome verla.

Era mi madre, que comenzaba a sentarse junto a mi... Mientras dirigía una calidad sonrisa.

**.-Deidara... Que pasa...-** dice esperando una respuesta.

**.-...-**no le respondí, pero ella se levanto, dándome un fuerte coscorrón...

**.-Ahhh...!.-** solté un pequeño grito**.- por que fue eso... Uhn?.-**

**.-Por que no me contestas... Crees que yo no siento, Deidara -** dice levantándose .**.- Vamos, hace frío .. Además a dentro esta más caliente que aquí.- **me da la mano, el cual yo la tome para levantarme del suelo...

Y sin más nos dirigimos a la casa... A dentro de ella esta mi Padre, junto con mi hermano Naruto. El cuál al verme dirigen su mirada azulada en mi madre y a mi.

Que después de vernos comenzaron a sonreír .. Mi padre se levanto del sillón junto con Naruto, y comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras... Volteo con mi madre y ella también se iba, a caso me dejaría solo.

**.- Dei-chan, espera. Tú debes quedarte aquí .. Ahora volvemos.-** sin decir más me dejaron solo.

Me senté en el sofá, mirando por la ventana... Iré como los arboles golpeaban con sus pequeñas ramas la casa del árbol... Que de hecho tenía años que habia jugado en él. Ahora a quien jugaba en el, era Naruto él cual también lo comenzó a dejar...

Muchas imágenes se cruzaron en mi mente, cada uno con un valor significativo muy fuerte...

Sonreí, recordé cuando era feliz, y sin ningún sentimiento... bueno que fuera relevante a otra persona...

Se comenzaron a escuchar los pasos de alguien bajar las escaleras... En realidad pensé que era mis padres, o Naruto pero nadie me preparó para lo que mis orbes azules estaban por mirar.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenada-mente a cada paso que daba la persona frente a mi... Su mirada no cambia... Es igual, profunda y misteriosa.

Siempre seguro se dirigía hacia a mi.

**.-Ita...chi.-** logró decir en dos pequeñas pausas... Fue un pequeño murmuro el que salio de mis labios.

**.-Deidara.-** dice al decir frente a mi, a escasos centímetros del contrario, podíamos sentir el calor de nuestras respiración.

**.-Itachi.-** le nombre el cual el sonrío**.- Idiota!.-**se sorprende pero era de esperarse...

**.-Deidara, que tienes? A caso no te alegras de verme.-** dice mirándome a los ojos tomándome mi mejilla derecha.

**.-Idiota, a caso no sabes como me sentí .. Y tú muy cómodo sabe donde... Ni siquiera me dijiste que te ibas... Me entere por tú hermano Sasuke quien visito a mi hermano. Uhn-** no lo podía evitar esta feliz, pero enojado a la misma vez... Contento por que pude volver a verlo.

**.- Dei... Escúchame.-** miro detenidamente mi rostro, el cual estaba serio...

**.-Y bien..-**

Tomo mis manos y entrelazándolas con las mías, asi fue como las unió...

**.-Te amo, pensé que Sasuke te había contado por que me fui... Pero veo que no lo hizo.-**

Se hizo un silencio en donde ambos solos nos mirábamos, amo verte a los ojos...

.**-Me fui por asuntos de trabajo, mis padres querían que me quedara más tiempo pero yo no acepte. Quería verte de nuevo, y como no sabia de ti me regrese en cuanto antes. Necesitaba esto.-** se acerco demasiado...

Sus labios tomaron los míos los mordía despacio al principio. Pero en realidad en pocos segundos lo hizo con pasión, de primero no le correspondía el beso... Pero pronto lo hice, luchábamos cada uno por tener el control del otro...

Sus manos ahora estaban en mi cintura, que juntaba mi cuerpo con el de él. No pudimos durar mucho sosteniendo aquel beso, el oxigeno nos faltaba, así que nos separamos lentamente...

Mis ojos se habrían lentamente, sentí mis mejillas calientes... Era probable de que estas ya estuvieran teñidas de un color rosado.

Tus ojos centellaban felicidad, tu cabello golpeaba su rostro, amo ver tus ojos negros es algo que no puedo evitar.

.**-Idiota Uhn..-** le sonreí.**-Siempre haces lo mismo... Te vas y vuelves, luego llegas me besas... Y haces que todo se valla al caño.**

**.-Dei... Lamento haberme ido.-**

**.-Me dijeron que...-**fui silenciado por un beso fugas. Corto pero lindo.

**.-Les dije que te dirán una carta... Pero al parecer no lo hicieron.-**

**.-Carta dices Uhn...-**arqueo la ceja.. Y lo miro perplejo**.- una ¿carta? Y por qué no me lo dijiste de frente, te odio, si... Si te odio... Pero así como te odio te amo. Y no puedo dejar de amarte.-**

**.-Y no te pido que lo hagas, por que no quiero amar a una persona que no sienta lo mismo que yo. Deidara yo te Amo más que nada.-** me abrazo al terminar de hablar, sentí con aspiraba mi aroma... Mientras me apretaba aún más entre sus brazos...

Sin más correspondo a su cálido contacto...

Al separarnos me ve fijamente... Mientras acaricia mi cabello con solo una mano, mientras otra acaricia mi rostro.

**.-Vallamos afuera.-**

**.-...-**No dije nada y así que salimos...

Caminamos hasta llegar a nuestro árbol, en el cual tenía seis letras... Las tres primeras de tú nombre y las otras tres del mio... Ademas de un lema que grabamos cuando nos dimos cuenta que nos amábamos.

** "ItaDei... Por que siempre estaremos juntos..."**

**"Y eso... Sera para siempre"**pensé al llegar, y pasar mi manos sobre aquellas letras...

**_FIN...! _**

***:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *****:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *****:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *****:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *****:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:**

_Disculpen si no era lo que esperaban al entrar al leer el fic..._ _Satomi... Hermanita, te debo tu SasoDei..._  
_Espero que te gustara poquito este fic..._ _Y gracias a todas que me dieron ánimos para realizar este fic... mi primer **ITADEI**_  
_Satomi,Barbara, Lynn, en especial a ustedes... Gracias! _

_Sus quejas, sus opiniones, sus comentarios todo es bien recibido..._

_si mas me despido... que tengan feliz año nuevo...!_

_Sayonara!_

_Poka!_

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-**-****_


End file.
